


The Art Of The Trade // Laurette

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Being an Asshole, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Exes, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, M/M, Past Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Self-Discovery, google translate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John Laurens spent most of his childhood having people to tell him what to do, but now he refuses to be seen as a doormat for other. Unfortuantely for him he has bigger problems such as his ex and the fact that he needs to understand himself better. Maybe he'll find someone to help him.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	The Art Of The Trade // Laurette

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'm sorry for not being active i made this long chapter as an offering. Blame all french errors on google translate and I hope you have a good day.

John looked up at the large wooden doors looming over him. He checked his phone for a camera to make sure he looked perfect for his first day. His fluffy caramel hair was tied up in a ponytail; he struggled to keep all of his hair in, so a couple of curly strands were tucked behind his ear. He looked up again, the doors still big and intimidating. 

Going to new places always stressed John, and you would think he would be used to it due to all of the travelling he did, but entering a new area where you are forced to meet to new people and experience new things always caused an uneasy feeling to John.

He took a shaky breath and entered the building to his new job. Washington Post, a political newspaper where they focus on political stories and also use their status as a way to help people who are less unfortunate as us to raise their voice, a dream job to John ever since he read an article about the everyday racism people have to face in their lives. He always thought it was right to voice out your thoughts, especially for people who weren't able to do it themselves. He was fortunate enough to know Washington, the founder of the newspaper, through his father, so when Washington offered an interview, he accepted without hesitation.

A week later and he landed a positional as an artist for the political comics they produce. It was perfect for him. A fun and creative job, so he won't get bored and the establishment it two blocks away from his apartment. He couldn't think of anything better than this.

When he entered the large room, he failed to keep his awe to the building a secret since his mouth was agape as he stared in wonder at the beautiful paintings that filled the walls. He tried to focus and didn't want the elegant building to distract him. He continued walking to the elevator, patiently waiting for it to arrive at the ground floor.

"Jack?" a familiar voice behind him asked. He turned around with his eyes wide. He was not expecting to see that man ever again.

"A-Alexander?"

"Hey, it been a while hasn't it, John?". John was still in shock from the unexpected encounter, and it's not every day you run into your ex. Sure it wasn't like most breakups where they refused to see each other. They tried to remain friends for the better or worst. Their 'friendship' drifted away when John moved to South Carolina for a few months. They both didn't reach out to each other and just assumed that they won't be seeing each other again. They were both very wrong.

"Um yeah, it has. I assume you work here?" John tried not to cringe at his stammering. He fidgeted with his fingers and decided to meet the older man's eyes.

"Yeah, I do. I'm one of the main writers here. What about you, are you here for art you were always a good drawer?"

"Yeah, I'm doing the comics," he answered with pride as he said that the elevator arrived. He looked to see Alexander gesturing his hand to the lift allowing him to go in first. He thanked him as he entered. It was smaller than he expected, which created a bit of tension for the past lovers.

John felt Alexander's hazel eyes gazing at him while he pressed a button for the fifth floor. Before he even asked what storey Alexander was going to, he was quickly answered by him leaning over to push the level seven buttons. John lightly blushed as he felt Alexander's fingers grazing over his arm as he pulled them away. He tried to avoid eye contact. It was awkward enough that they were working in the same building but having to be together in such a small space caused John to feel uneasy. 

"You know, the last time we were in an elevator together we were making out," Alexander said with a smirk growing on his lips. John didn't know how to respond to that. Was he trying to tell him something? He looked at Alexander with a raised eyebrow which causes Alexander to chuckle.

John rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed at the comment and as he did, he noticed something on Alex's hand. "How is Eliza by the way? I haven't seen her for quite some time." This caught Alexander off guard, and his amused demeanour disappeared. "She's fine." He said softly while covering his ring with his other hand.

Ding! The elevator stopped, and it reached John's floor. "Well, I guess I'll be going now."

"Yeah, it was nice seeing you, John. I hope we get to talk again soon."

He politely nodded and went through the offices to his new desk. It was a basic table with the standard desktop. They also provided paper for him to start my work. The instructions left to him was to draw a political comic concerning the environment, a subject John would enjoy. The warm South Carolina days left him spending hours playing outside with his siblings and friends. He started sketching his ideas, using his memories as inspiration.

"Hey, you are Mr Laurens, right?" a soft voice spoke behind him. A pang of anxiety hit him, he wasn't ready to meet new people yet, and he was already shaken up after the occurrence with Hamilton. A young lady, perhaps in her mid or late twenties asked. She had her hair in a tight bun and had shining almond eyes with a smile that can brighten anyone's day.

"Y-yeah I am, but please call me John," he replied.

"Of course, my name is Theodosia, and I'm the manager of the creative teams. I just wanted to make sure you are settled in," she said sweetly. He felt much more at ease from her sweet gesture.

"I am, thank you."

"Well, I'll leave you to it. Do you remember your way to break room?"

"Yes, mam." He pretty much studied the entire layout on his introduction day so he could avoid asking for directions.

"Okay don't be afraid to ask for anything my desk is near the front if you need anything." After she went, he continued drawing until his break.

...

Alexander sipped on his black coffee while writing his notes down on some paper. He still couldn't believe John was working in the same company as him. He only started this company recently, maybe a month after John went to South Carolina. The job provided good money, and that was a necessity, especially now since Eliza was carrying their baby. The job also supported his joy of writing, and he was lucky enough to get to be the chief article writer so quickly in his career.

He is usually very productive and able to write countless pages in a few hours. Still, he was massively distracted about the freckled boy a floor below him. He didn't think he's seen him again, but it turns out the universe has its own plan. Despite everything they been through, Alexander was quite glad to run into him. He missed his company. He missed the way John tucked his hair behind his ear when he was drawing. God, he missed the way his freckles glowed when he blushed. There was nothing about that man that he hated. His winced at the memories that flooded his mind, reminding why they broke up. He tried to think of a thousand reasons why it wasn't his fault, but that would be impossible. He knew his actions have consequences, yet he continued those actions not regarding how John felt at that time.

He sighed at the thought and made his way to the break room to get more coffee. As he entered the break room, he was quickly met with the friendly face of Lafayette. "Bonjour mon ami, comment vas-tu?".

"Je suis bien, je viens de tomber sur un vieil ami," he replied. Lafayettes is Washington's nephew, and after his parents died, he came to live in America with him since he had no other family. Before that he lived in France, so he was delighted to meet Alexander, who was fluent in French. English was still a struggle to him, so he spoke in French most of the time.

"C'est merveilleux. Travaille-t-il ici? puis-je le rencontrer?" Laf eyes grew with curiosity since he found it hard making friends in the company.

Alexander chuckled at his eagerness, "Oui et il parle aussi français."

Lafayette has a broad smile on his face and started to tug on Alex's sleeve like a five-year-old, begging him to introduce them. Alexander was ignoring Lafayette's actions and was focusing on the freckled man pouring a cup of coffee on the other side of the room. "Mon amie, what's wrong? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?" Laf asked with an eyebrow raised. Alexander shakes his head, awaking himself for his train of thought.

"He is over there mon ami. I'll introduce you." He walked over to the younger man with Lafayette a step behind. "Hey Jack," he said while wrapping a hand around his body not noticing the startled look on John's face. "Thought I would I bump into you here this is my friend Laf."

Laf beamed excitedly and gave a wave. "Bonjour monsieur je m'appelle Lafayette,"he said, stretching his had towards John.

John accepted it happily though he was a little surprised with the French but went along with it. "Ravi de vous rencontrer également. Je suis John. John Laurens."

"Ravi de vous rencontrer John John Laurens."

Alexander did his best to try and hold his laughter and John let out a small giggle. "Please appelle moi juste John."

It took a moment for Laf to realise why which caused his cheeks to grow red from embarrassment. The three continued to talk for a while until it was time to get back to work. John smiled as Lafayette said his final goodbye. He was about to walk back to his desk, but he was suddenly stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder. He turned around to find Alexander stopping him. "Hey Jack, I was wondering if you'll like to hangout. We could get a drink I know a good bar pretty close here."

John bit his lip. He wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to hang out after al those months away. Seeing him today was already too much for him, so going someplace alone together caused an uneasy feeling to him. Wait he didn't say anything about just the two of them. "Yeah sure, Is it okay if we bring Laf he was really fun to hang out with," he asked with a sweet smile. He failed to notice the way Alex's eye twitched at the request.

"Yeah, sure we can do that. How about tonight at 7? I'll text Laf the details." John nodded happily and second, a quick goodbye to Alexander. 

As soon as he went to his desk, he wanted to curse at himself for agreeing to meet up with his ex. It was too late to say no now so he'll just have to deal with it. He let out a long sigh and continued drawing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. I dont normally right long chapters but i'll try to do my best. Please let me know what you think :) Also if you get the John John Laurens reference you are golden  
> French transalations:  
> Bonjour mon ami, comment vas-tu - Hello my friend, how are you?  
> Je suis bien, je viens de tomber sur un vieil ami - I'm good, i just bumbed into an old friend  
> C'est merveilleux. Travaille-t-il ici? puis-je le rencontrer - Thats great. Does he work here, can i meet him?  
> Oui et il parle aussi français - Yes and he speaks french  
> Mon ami, what’s wrong? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes - my friend, whats wrong? what are you staing at?  
> Bonjour monsieur je m'appelle Lafayette - Hello sir my name is Lafayette  
> Ravi de vous rencontrer également. Je suis John. John Laurens - Its nice to meet you im John. John Laurens  
> Please appelle moi juste John - please just call me John


End file.
